Danger World
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: Well there are two worlds. The real world and the danger world. The danger world keeps control of the other worlds. And in this case the enemy here is the military from worm hole 607. Which is ironically the FullMetal Alchemist world. The Furher has refus


Alright so here's an idea I got late one night. It's kinda an original idea kinda not.

Mercy Rose/Blue Rose is based after my darker side.

Dark/Taisa is based after _MY _Taisa

Seleen is based after Seleen

And the rest will belong to who ever created them

* * *

Two different worlds we live in.

Two different lives for twice the responsibility.

"_She's so weird."_

"_I heard she's been through several schools."_

"_Why?"_

"_She's a killer."_

Violet eyes lifted from her book. _"They only whisper because they don't understand…" _Those eyes same eyes parted from the book and landed on the clock.

"Five…Four…Three…Two…One." The sound of the bell fell to her ears. The room emptied faster then she thought, kids excited to leave the waste land of this building. Shrugging her shoulders she closed the book she had been reading. Putting it back into the black messenger bag, finally standing herself.

She pulled the dark blue jacket over her red shirt. Pulling the messenger bag over her shoulder, she slowly made her way to the door. A swift breeze greeted her long locks of brown hair brushing the blue slacks she wore. Eyes set forward as she stopped at the opened gate, not bothering to look at the side.

"Hello there, Mercy." The male voice said, happy and cheery.

"Why did you follow be here, Taisa? And in this realm it's Blue." She said turning to face the green eyed figure of a man.

"Well sorry, and it's Dark on this side." He tugged on the gray trench, "its awful cold here."

"I never asked you to come; you should have stayed in sector 006 with Seleen." She said to the short haired brunette. She turned to walk back down the street.

"Blue! BLUUUUUUE! Blue Rose!" he called following after her, Blue stopped at the mention of the nickname.

"Go back home, Dark." Blue yelled and kept on her way.

"You know I wouldn't come here without a reason!" Dark said, catching up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, mouth hovering over her ear, "Roy is back." Every inch of Blue's body froze.

"WHAT!" she barked, the emotionless look replaced with a one of fear, "I thought we locked their realm up for good!"

"Apparently the programming in the wormhole only locked it for two years, not two billion." Dark said, he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Seleen caught one of them, Hawkeye right?" Dark nodded, "She's too loyal to rat out Mustang."

"DAMNIT!" Blue barked to the sky, "DAMN DAMN DAMN!"

"Calm yourself, Blue Rose." Death smiled, "You're attracting attention."

"This is no time to kid! Hurry up!" Blue hissed and hurried down the street.

"Ooh, pull on the breaks there tiger." He said putting his hand on her shoulder, "There's more, sector 009 has been taken in a hostage situation, Mustang has all the information 009 does. The tracker we place on your full blown Mercy form, everything."

"Well I'm just going to have to surprise him." Blue hissed.

"Another thing, your transporter in your room leads to 009. You can't get back with that one." Dark said, "That's about it…So bye."

"WAIT a second." She grabbed his gray trench, "HOW am I suppose to get to the Danger world then?" she said releasing him. He merely grinned.

"Funny you should ask." He rubbed the back of his head.

"PLEASE tell me you came to give me more then just information. Or do I have to ROB you of your transmitter."  
"I got one I got one!" he cried out handing her the small gray device. "That'll take you to 006 I believe." He said, "It'll land you anywhere but 009 for sure." He said.

"My life is in your hands." She said flipping open the top and pulling out the stylist pen.

_Please enter name…_

_**Mercy Rose**_

_Please enter code…_

_**0345643**_

_Please enter command…_

_**Transport**_

_Hold on tight._

There was a quick flash and Blue was gone. Blue opened her eyes and she was surrounded by waves of color, flying through a tube or what we know as a worm hole. She crossed her arms.

"Formation Mercy Rose." She called. Her whole body began to glow, and her outfit changed to a red stealth suit. She landed herself in sector 006.

Dark shrugged and pulled out his gray device.

_Please enter name…_

_**Taisa**_

_Please enter code…_

_**0962341**_

_Please enter command…_

_**Transport**_

_Hold tight._

With another quick flash Dark was gone. Flying through the tube of colors that Blue had traveled through.

"Formation Dark Angel Taisa." He called. He too began to glow, outfit changing to a black military uniform. He landed in 006 no later then Blue did.

"Well, look who finally showed her face, Hello there Mercy." The female dressed in the same outfit Blue was, but it was a shinny silver color, "And Hello there Taisa." She said giving him a salute. He nodded to her. Blue turned to the screen.

"Have there been any advances on sector 009?" she questioned.

"No not yet, you see the dragons were being held in that sector and well…they've managed to herd them all to the front and back entrances. Anyone goes in they get fried. We've tried to cut off their power but it seems they're one step ahead of us." She said, "They managed to restart the back up generator, for that sector."

"Would anyone mind if we blew it up?" Blue said sarcastically.

"BLUE! I mean Mercy!" Dark hissed, "There are important things in there, important men and women. Could you POSSIBLE even let that CROSS your mind!"

"I was kidding, Taisa." Blue said putting a hand on his chest, "Cool it." She said walking down, "Where's the suspect? I want to speak with her."

"Room 5 but Krissy- too late. She's gone."

"That's not good." Taisa fiddles with his fingers, "If it's one person Mercy hates the most, it's Krissy."

Mercy opened the door to find Krissy talking with Hawkeye.

"Who allowed you to be in here!" Mercy barked. Krissy jumped up,

"S-Seleen told me to watch her!" Hawkeye was fidgeting. She pulled out a gun, and shot Krissy down, aiming at Mercy.

"Well thanks for taking care of a rat, but, I'd put that down." She said to Hawkeye. Hawkeye didn't move.

"I have orders to take you down from the Colonel." Riza muttered, the blonde woman circling the table with Blue.

"Really now, all we want is for you to go back to your pretty little world, and no one gets hurt. I'm not here to enforce violence." Blue said,"But if you shoot I'll have to fight back. It's a force of self defense." She said holding up her hands. Hawkeye didn't drop the gun.

"Then say goodnight." She fired three rounds, and lowered the gun. She then smiled and relaxed a bit, but when the dust cleared she raised the gun again.

Feathers fell to the floor; the two angel like wings folded back, eyes gone completely white. No emotion, no nothing. The wings flapped, three clinks falling to the concrete floor. She spread out the wings, not nearly enough room to fit them in. She folded them back, eyes becoming violet again, and the wings all sucked into one small feather. Blue took the feather and slid it back inside her pocket.

"Angel feathers come in handy really." She said smiling, "Now, we won't try that again, will we?" she smiled. She turned leaving Hawkeye in shock as she walked out the door.

"Miss Mercy, we have Mustang on screen."  
"Hello there Roy." Mercy said entering the room. Staring at the firm face of Roy Mustang, his raven locks falling in his face that smile in place.

"Hello to you too, Mercy." Roy said grinning at her.

"What do you want?" she said, as if it were an every day thing.

"I want my Lieutenant back." He said, onyx eyes falling on the small figure, "You remind me of someone…"

"Every world has a look alike." She smirked, "And you're Lieutenant will be returned to you once you crawl right back into that worm hole Colonel." She said, "I have some pretty scary stuff in there, I see you've met the dragons." She smiled softly, "The realm of dragons is a very dangerous place. Be careful what wormholes you open." She said sternly, "For they might be your last."

"Well that's a very nice warning, thank you." He said smiling, "Maybe we could go out some time, just you and me."

"Very funny, Colonel." Mercy said, "We tried to make peace with your realm but you're leader seemed to think differently. We wished upon no war, I have men and women in there that I would like to keep alive if you don't mind."

"We think alike, Mercy. But I'm just following orders because I'm a dog of the military. You should understand that."

"Quite well." She said folding her arms, But I have four hundred and ninety nine sectors left, you only have one. It's a war meant to be lost Mustang, you should retreat while you still have your lives."

"Oh but Mercy, you remember your time in our realm." He smiled, "You remember Alphonse Heiderich. He's stationed here isn't he-"

"YOU HARM HIM-"

"It seems I've struck a nerve, Mercy." Roy smiled, "I won't hurt him. But you have to keep my Lieutenant safe as well." Mercy growled, slamming her fists down on the metal of the table.

"WHAT do you want! There's nothing we can give you! Everything we have is to advanced for your minds!"

"We'll figure it out, as of now, I'm not sure what the old man wants. So for now Mercy. Ta-ta."

The screen went blank.

"Mercy, what was that out burst about Alphonse about?" Seleen blinked.

"Nothing, don't bother talking about it anymore. He's just a good friend, and he was the one of the engineers helping us make ships that could travel through the wormholes." She muttered. She heard something clank against the floor.

"You need some help beating up that bastard?" said a male voice.

"We'll help you." Said another, bit younger voice. Mercy looked up at the two blondes, one darker then the other. She smiled.

"Well Elric's, I guess our security wasn't enough for you?" she said.

"Yup, we made our own way in," The older Elric grinned, "Isn't that right Al."

"Right!"


End file.
